Mano A Womano
by Lunar WolfPiggy
Summary: What happens when a female gundam pilot appears in the Sanq Kingdom? Chapter 6 is up! love triangle, 3x4 (in prog)
1. They Met a Girl

Mano A Womano!  
Man To Woman!  
Part 1  
By: Kate Maxwell  
  
"Hey, Heero ..... dude, wait up." a boy of 16 clad in black with a long brown braid called to his good friend, Heero Yuy. His name is Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam suit called Deathscythe Hell. Heero and Duo had just recently finished a mission with their fellow partners and friends Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner and Chang Wufei.  
"Duo. I am not going to wait for you when all you do is stop to talk to every broad you happen to pass." said a cranky Heero, who was starving to at least have some lunch and sit next to the window in the very back of the cafeteria. Damn Institue. Why did it have to be so big? he thought.  
"Heero, Heero, Heero." said Duo with a large grin on his face, and putting his arm around Heero's shoulders in a mocking sort of way.  
"Not every girl I happen to pass. The only one's I stop for are the hot, babelicious looking ones." There was a slight pause as Duo's attention span was cut short for a few seconds. "Oh my God! Heero look who just stepped out of that L-I-M-O-U-S-I-N-E."  
At that moment, a girl of 16 stepped out of a stretch limo and looked around. She was 5 foot 2, had blue eyes, with redish brown hair in a braided braid, wearing hip-huggers and a white t-shirt with a navy blue sweatshirt tied around her waist, and a blue baseball cap on backwards.  
The next thing the girl did was she put a hand to her mouth and shout "Relena. Relena, over here." She started to wave, then she ran past Duo and Heero, looking at them for a moment and smiling, to meet Relena. The girl didn't stop there, she picked up Relena and hugged her while twirling around once or twice.  
Heero and Duo were silent. They just stood there like stone statues. Finally, Duo broke their silence. "Heero?"  
"Ya Duo."  
"I think she thinks were gay." Heero looked at Duo.  
"Why the hell do you say that?" replied Heero, with a strange look on his face.  
"Guess." Duo answered and looked at his arm still draped across Heero's shoulders.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. The Girl's View

Mano A Womano!  
Man to Woman!  
Part 2  
(Michelle's Point of Veiw)  
By: Kate Maxwell  
  
"Would you please stop here James. This is the place."  
"Yes miss."  
"Please. Call me Miche."  
"Yes, Miss Miche."  
"Please. Just Miche." As the car rolls to a stop, Michelle thought to herself, I wonder if Relena will remember me?  
"Can I get the door for you?" asked James in a chaufferistic sort of way.  
"No. I'll get it. Thanks for askin' though." Michelle said. As she stepped out of the limo, she looked around.  
She saw a lot of people. Tall people, short people, slim people, and fat people. She eventually saw the person she was looking for. A girl of 16, with long sandy brown hair, violet eyes and an impeccable sense of style. Michelle put her hand to her mouth and yelled "Relena. Relena, over here." She started to wave then she ran over to meet her. As she was running, she passed two guys. The one with the ponytail especially caught her eye. When she ran passed them, she brought her attention back to Relena.  
Well, at least she recognizes me. Michelle thought, a bit relieved. When she got to Relena, she hugged her so hard, she lifted Relena off the ground. After she put Relena on the ground, Michelle said "So Relena, it's been about 7 years we were last together, weren't we?"  
"Miche, you haven't changed a bit. It's been about 7 and a half. I've missed you." replied Relena.  
  
After a little bit of talking, the two guys Michelle passed earlier came over. Relena introduced them. "Miche, this with the short hair is Heero Yuy. The other is his ugly friend, Tou Faxnell."  
"No woman. I don't think so. I, miss, happen to be Duo Maxwell." He paused so he could lean down and kiss her hand. "And, according to Relena here, I'm gay the flamin' way." "Well, Duo Maxwell, I've seen my share of homosexuals and let me say for the record, you don't look gay. I'm Michelle, Michelle Nicoles. Call me Miche." Michelle looked at Heero. "Hey Heero."  
There was a slight pause at that moment.  
"I'm starved. Who wants to get some pizza?" Michelle said, trying to make some conversation.  
Duo put his arm around her shoulders and said "Miche, you found the way to my heart," he put his other hand on his stomach and continued "... through my stomach. Let's go to 'Godfather's Pizzaria'. They have the best food in the country. There's just one problem though." He took his arm off Michelle and turned so that his back was facing the others. He looked over his shoulder. Duo scrunched up his face, "I don't have a car, Heero can't drive and Relena's limo smells like old cabbage."  
"It does not, retard!" Relena said, glaring at Duo.  
He continued like she had not said a word. "We can't walk there either."  
"We could always take my limo." Michelle suggested nonchalantly. She looked from Duo, to Relena, to Heero. Duo was just staring at her, smiling. Relena was also smiling at Michelle. But Heero had no expression whatsoever on his face. To be quite honest, it bugged the shit out of her. She brought har gaze back to Duo. She suddenly realised that he had a daydreamy look in his eyes that she normally had. Yes, Michelle thought to herself. I might actually fit in here in the Sank Kingdom.  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Obvious Hidden Affections

Mano A Womano!  
Man To Woman  
Part 3  
By: Kate Maxwell  
  
"James, this should be the place." Relena said to the chauffer.  
Duo leaned in close to Michelle and whispered "Relena is the ruler here. Not that you could tell, since she thinks she owns the fucking planet."  
Michelle laughed and looked at him with shock written all over her face. "You are so mean. I never thought that you, of all people, would be that jealous of Relena." Michelle said laughing.  
"Me, jealous. . . Of that bitch?" Duo said. "Never. Not in a million years. I'm never jealous of anyone."  
"That just proves my point even more." Michelle said. Duo brought his hand up, and pretended to slap her. She just laughed.  
"How can women put up with this fucking shit?" Heero said, not believing the crap that Duo was spouting.  
"It's not shit Heero, and it doesn't fuck." Duo said. "At least not much in this dumb-ass country."  
"What are you talking about?" Relena asked, just getting into the conversation.  
"We were talking about Duo and his cheap-ass flirting techniques."  
"Hey. at least I have techniques. And plus, I know how to catch a girl's attention. Asshole." Duo spat, whispering the last word.  
  
"We're here." James said, sighing with a bit of relief. Relena was really getting on his nerves.  
"Thank you James." Michelle said sweetly. Duo practically leapt out of the limo, ran to the other side and opened the door for Michelle.  
"Let me get that door for you Miche."  
"Why thank you Duo." Michelle said, quite impressed with Duo's behavior. She had heard of him before in one of Relena's letters. She had said that Duo was an ugly, stupid, psycotic, egotistyical moron. Michelle had yet to prove her wrong. Duo was good-looking. And he seemed nice and smart and thoughtful and kinda funny. If I told Relena that, Michelle thought to herself, she would stare at me in disbelief, then start yelling at me saying stuff like 'what do you see in him' and 'he is the biggest slime-ball ever' and 'how much do you want to bet he broke thousands of millions of other girls hearts before'. Well at least she can admit he has the charm to break hearts. I can just imagine it now. She shook her head.  
"What was that for?" asked Duo.  
"I was just thinking." replied Michelle.  
"In this country, that's dangerous and illegal." Duo joked. Michelle laughed. Just about as Relena was about to get out of the limo, Duo closed the door and Relena hit her face on the window. Seeing that no one was paying enough attention to help Relena, Heero sighed and opening the door, helped Relena out of the limo.  
(Inside the Restaurant)  
"What are we getting on the pizza?" Michelle asked.  
"Anything but pineapples and anchovies. That crap on pizza is disgusting." Duo said, making a face as if he were about to gag.  
"And no green pepper or mushrooms." said Heero.  
"I want extra cheese please Miche." Relena said.  
"Kay. I'll go order." replied Michelle. She walked up to the counter. Duo, Heero and Relena went to sit down.  
While Michelle was ordering, Duo asked Relena, "So Relena. Do you know if she's available?" He looked over at Michelle. She looked so beautiful, leaning her arms on the counter. So beautiful, so babelicious, so desirable. Duo thought.  
"I believe she is Duo. But, she is only staying for a few days."  
"How would you know that?" Duo spat. "Gee Duo. Maybe she told me while you were staring at her in the limo."  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo! The first time I impress a chick who coulda been my girlfriend and she's leaving." There was a loud thud as Duo's head hit the table he, Heero and Relena were sitting at.  
"Smooth move Duo." Heero said, or tried to over Duo's curses and yells.  
"Poor baby. Did you hurt your head?"  
Duo stopped his rampings and looked up. Michelle was standing next to the booth's table holding the pizza. She had also taken the liberty of ordering drinks. "Shove over Duo. I need a place to sit." Duo moved over and Michelle sat down.  
"What did you get me?" Relena said in that I'm the Queen of the world voice she used so well.  
"I got you a diet coke. Last time I checked that was your favourite. I got Heero a Mug Root Beer, Duo a Pepsi, and for me, a Dr. Pepper." She passed out the pops. Duo and Relena were grateful and said so. Heero said nothing.  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. The Third and Fourth Pilots Appear

Mano A Womano!  
Man to Woman  
Part 4  
By: Kate Maxwell  
  
It was a long, slow, silent trip back to Relena's institute. It was so quiet that you could hear the tires rolling against the never ending pavement. When the limo finally stopped and everyone (except James) got out, Relena nosily asked, "Miche, where are you staying during your visit here?"  
"Relena. I only got her today and you're already askin' a stupid question like that. I'm stayin' with my cousin, James." Michelle replied, and pointed her thumb to where James, the 18 year old chauffer, was sitting in the limo.  
"He's your cousin?!?" Duo said, dumbfounded.  
"I thought there was a resemblance." Heero said.  
"Yeah right. Whatever." Michelle said, disbeliefingly looking at Heero.  
"Don't look at me like that." Heero said.  
"Heero. Don't talk to my friend like that." Relena said, glaring really hard and trying to make Heero apologize. He just gave her a look.  
"Wow. Heero, being rude and immature." A blond 16 year old said as he was walking towards the four.  
He must be Quatre Winner. Michelle thought.  
Quatre walked over to Michelle, bent and kissed her hand saying "You must be Michelle Nicholes. Relena has told me so much about you.  
"Oh she did, did she!?! Well. I guess it's not that hard to imagine, coming from Relena. Call me Miche." Michelle said.  
"So Miche. How long are you stayin' here in Relena's lovely little pacifistic country?" Duo asked inquesitively.  
"Only for two more days Duo. And please don't be sarcastic." Michelle said, looking at Duo.  
"Why not?" He asked.  
"Cause that's my job."  
  
As Michelle walked down the road to the house she was staying at, she was thinking about how much Quatre looked like her long lost brother. At the moment when she finally convinced herself that he was her brother, she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry. I should have paid attention to where I was going."  
"I'll say so, you could have hurt my poor precious poodle. You clumsy, clumsy girl." A woman with a large fur coat and a funny looking hat yelled at Michelle. The woman then picked up her dog and started stroking it while she was walking away and saying, "Poor fluffy. Are you okay? Did that stupid girl hurt you?"  
What's she talking about. I'm not stupid. I think I'd know. Michelle thought, quite peeved at the arrogant woman and her poodle with the ugly poodle cut. Michelle just shrugged the woman off, and continued walking down the road. On her way, she met Quatre and a person with his hair sticking out in front of his head. I wonder who that could be? Michelle thought as she walked up to Quatre, who had seen her and was waving for her to join them. "Michelle, this is Trowa Barton. Trowa, this is the girl I was just talking to you about." Quatre said, the last sentece directed to Trowa. "You mean the girl who looks like your lost sister." Trowa said, rhetorically intended.  
"Yes, that's her." Quatre turned a slight shade of pink.  
"Don't be embaressed Quatre. If she is your sister, you should be happy. I mean, if I met my lost sister, I would be overcome with joy." (hint, hint)  
"Trowa, shush. Michelle we're going to see a movie, do you want to join us?"  
"Sure. It's nice to meet you Trowa. . . . Um, Quatre, what movie are you planning to see?" Michelle asked, with a look of slight intrigue crossing over her face.  
"Um. . ., actually; we didn't figure that out yet. Any suggestions Michelle."  
"Not really."  
"Trowa?"  
". . . We could see that Apes Planet movie." Trowa said, kind of lost in thought.  
"Don't you mean 'Planet of the Apes'." Michelle said.  
Trowa just shrugged.  
"Okay then, Planet of the Apes it is." Quatre said with so much entusiasum, that everyone around the trio stared at them.  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Two Surprises Too Many

Mano A Womano!  
Man to Woman  
Part 5  
By: Kate Maxwell  
  
"Hey Miche, wake up. The phone is for you." James said, trying to wake Michelle from her deep sleep.  
"Okay, okay. I'm up." Michelle said as she took the phone from her cousin. "Hello?" she said sleepily.  
"Hi Miche. I didn't wake you, did I?" a voice asked, sounding concerned and slightly excited.  
"No," Michelle replied "I had to wake up to answer the phone anyway."  
"Okay then; that's good."  
"Who is this?" Michelle asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"Don't you recognize my voice?"the person on the other side of the line asked.  
"Not really." Michelle admitted.  
"It's Duo."  
"Oh, sorry. I'm just a little tired." she said, almost falling back asleep.  
"That's okay. Anyway, I was wondering if you have a tour guide for today?" Duo asked, sounding slightly nervous.  
"Actually Duo, I have to leave tonight. But a tour sounds like a great idea."  
"Your leaving tonight!?! Why?"  
"I have work to do. I shouldn't even have visited." Michelle said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Duo asked, voice filled with concern.  
"You know what, nevermind. I don't want to talk about it."  
"Okay then. Oh, and I have someone I want you to meet." Duo announced.  
"Who?" Michelle asked. "I'm not going to tell you. And, I have a suprise."  
"What kind of suprise?" Michelle said suspiciously. I wonder if I should tell him I hate suprises. She thought, I will, but not just yet. Michelle smiled, laughing silently to herself.  
"So meet me at the pizzeria in an hour, okay?" Duo suggested.  
"Got it!" Michelle replied.  
"Later then." Duo said and hung up. Michelle was excited; Duo wanted her to meet someone important to him.  
  
Michelle waited at the entrance of the pizzeria for Duo and his surprise guest for about fifteen minutes. In boredum, Michelle looked around and saw, a definite surprise. Duo was walking with a german girl on his arm. A girl. His surprise is a girl. Is this his idea of a joke, or what!?! thought Michelle with a hint of disgust on her face. She smiled a fake, but reasurring, smile when she caught their eyes. "Hey Miche," Duo said with a smile, "I want you to meet Hilde Schebeiker, my surprise!"  
"Duo has told me so much about you." Hilde said, sticking out her hand.  
"Really, very interesting. He hasn't ever mentioned you." Michelle said innocently, taking Hilde's hand and shaking it. Michelle looked at Duo and smiled sweetly. Duo just looked back, confused and perplexed at Michelle's attitude. "Shall we go in?" Michelle asked. "Yeah, I'm starvin'." Hilde said.  
Good for you. Michelle thought.  
(Inside the Restaurant)  
"I'll have a Mega Burger with everthing and Super Fries with extra ketchup and a Jumbo Coca-Slush." Duo said, giving his order to their waiter.  
Hilde smiled, "That sounds good, I'll have the same." she nodded to the waiter  
That's sounds good I'll have the same, Puh-lease, does she have no mind of her own. Can't she even count how many calories are in that. We're talkin' Blimpoid in 5 seconds flat. Michelle thought.  
"And for you?" the waiter asked Michelle.  
"I'll have the garden salad, with a light, ranch dressing." she said politely. The waiter left, slightly confused.  
"Miche, can't you try to live a little." Duo said as he draped his arm around Hilde's shoulders. Michelle could feel her skin burn as she saw an odd, red colour appear on Hilde's cheeks.  
Michelle just held her tongue, smiled and said "I'm not that hungry, I had a big breakfast."  
"Really, what did you have?" Hilde asked.  
"Absolutely nothing." Michelle said sarcastically.  
"Well, you should have ordered more, Duo's paying so don't worry about the cost." As Hilde said this, Duo made a strange face as if he actually didn't have enough money to pay for the meal if Michelle had ordered more.  
Michelle saw this out of the corner of her eye, then said to Hilde, "I'm just not really hungry right now."  
Michelle's a life saver. I could not have afforded it if she'd ordered more. Duo thought, looking very relieved.  
  
"Great, the food's here! So, Hilde, quick 'get-to-know-you' quiz." Michelle said. "Sure! Shoot!" Hilde said stuffing a french fry drenched with ketchup in her mouth. "How long have you been together?" Michelle asked, curiosity starting to take over. "About a year." Hilde replied, her mouth now filled with hamburger.  
"That's . . . great. Um, any big plans?" Michelle said, thoroughly grotesqued by Hilde. "Well, we're workin' on the bathroom right now. The toilet overflowed last night." Duo said, then took a big swig of his slushie.  
"You have a toilet?" Michelle asked, confused.  
"Well, yeah. You can't have a bathroom without a toilet. Anyway, The kitchen floor's gotta go, then we have to get a new bed..." Hilde explained.  
"Bed??" Michelle asked.  
"Yeah, it's kind of hard without a bed." Hilde said.  
"Really!?!" Michelle replied, A little too much info there, Hilde.  
"To sleep, I mean. Duo needs a new bed. Then he's going to work and remodel the whole downstairs and he's finally going to be able to pay his half of the rent." Hilde finished. "Okay then. That's always good to know." Michelle replied nervously.  
"It was nice meeting you, Miche. Maybe you can come by and see our place sometime." Hilde said, since she had finished her meal.  
"Great. Always nice to have an invite." Michelle said sarcastically.  
"Great. See ya at home, kay Duo." Hilde said, kissing Duo on the cheek, and left. "Well Duo, your girlfriend seems nice." Michelle said.  
Duo spit out some of his slushie, "What!?!"  
"Isn't Hilde your girlfriend."  
"NO. She isn't my girlfriend, she's just my roomate. Gross, that's like kissing my aunt; if I had one."  
"Okay, let me get this straight. You two live together, but you're not going out." Michelle said, trying to get the story straight.  
"Exactly."  
"Okay then. Now I'm positive I don't want to know anymore." said Michelle, leaning back and resting on the back of the booth.  
"Oh right, I have another suprise for you." Duo said, then he started rummaging through his pockets looking for something.  
"Oh great. I hate suprises." Michelle muttered under her breath.  
"What didja say?"  
"Nothing, just that I hate suprises." Michelle said in a manner of slight depression.  
"You do? How can anyone hate suprises?"  
"You know, it's funny you should say that, right after you intoduced me to Hilde."  
"I didn't know you dislike suprises so much."  
"I hate them."  
"That's what I said."  
"No. You said I dislike them. That would mean that I could tolerate them. But, since I HATE them, I could just about rip someone's head off." Michelle said sourly, standing up and getting ready to leave.  
"Oh, and here. I'm paying for my part of our little lunch get- together." she added.  
"Miche, come on. Don't be mad. Miche, Michelle wait up." Duo called after, leaving the money on the table and chasing after her.  
"I didn't know you'd take it like that Miche."  
Michelle stopped walking. When Duo caught up to her she turned around. "What are you talking about? You'd thought I'd have taken this differently!?! After you putting your arm around her and her kissing you. For all I know, you two could have been at it like squirrels since the you first met."  
"Like squirrels?" Duo laughed.  
Michelle spat, "Give me a break, I was thinking on the spot."  
"And that upset you, thinking that me and Hilde were going at it like squirrels?" Michelle was shocked. She couldn't admit that it made had her upset, she was leaving in a few hours. And, she had found what she thought was the perfect guy. Guess I was wrong again. Man, I hate being single. thought Michelle. "Yes Duo. That upset me. That's allowed isn't it?" she asked.  
"Yeah, but you don't have to spaz and make a scene."  
"I can make a scene if I want to."  
"Oh great. Is it that time of the month for you?"  
"What did you say?!? You inconsiderate asshole. Just because women get mad, guys like you always assume that we're pms-ing." Michelle stated, enraged. "My gawd Duo. I thought you were this nice, funny, sweet, smart, thought-ful, hot guy, not to mention a lot of other things. Now, I think you're an inconsiderate, rude, stupid, moronic, heart-less bastard who couldn't tell a joke to save his life."  
"What? What's with you? I was trying to introduce you to people and make you a part of this shitty country and now, you're bitching at me as if I had killed your pet squirrels. If there is anyone being a heart-less bastard, it's you. Do you always act like this when someone is being nice to you?"  
"Leave me alone, I just want to go home. I shouldn't have come." Michelle said. She turned and started walking again. She just wanted to leave and get her stupid job over with.  
"There it is again. What do you mean you shouldn't even have come?" Duo asked. He couldn't understand why Michelle was acting the way she was. It confused him. But he was normally confused about a lot of things. He wasn't stupid, but he did have a tendency to lose interest in a boring subject or two. Not that Michelle was boring. He didn't think that at all. Duo thought she was an intriguing person. She was definately odd, yet intriguing and fascinating and so much more. He felt somehow drawn to her. He didn't know why. Maybe it was because Duo thought he had found someone remotely like him.  
Michelle stopped walking. Why does he care? He doesn't even know anything about me. I wish people these days weren't so persistant. "Duo, I told you it's not important."  
"Then why can't you tell me?"  
"Because it doesn't concern you! Just leave me alone."  
"What??? It concerns me now since you just walked into my life the other day. I would like to know why you came before you leave." Duo said truthfully. Michelle's stubborness reminded him of Heero, almost.  
Michelle just looked at him. "Okay," Michelle said sternly, "you want to know, I'll tell you. But you must promise never to tell anyone or I'll have to take 'care' of you." She walked over to Duo and leaned towards his ear. She whispered, "My name, my true name, is Alliana Winner. Quatre is my twin. I was here on a special assignment to moniter and watch out for him until the assigned agent arrives. I'm supposed to be up in space on a reconisence mission but I was side-tracked. But since the agent arrived today, I'm leaving tomorrow." Michelle stood straight, and started to walk away.  
Duo just stood there, mouth draping so low it almost touched the floor. How could this be? Michelle was acutally not Michelle, but Quatre's twin?  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Explanations and A Plan

Mano A Womano!  
Man to Woman  
Part 6  
By: Kate Maxwell  
  
How can this be? Quatre . . . . . . . . and Michelle?  
Duo was so confused. He looked at the clock. It had been 6 hours from when he had learned of Michelle's secret.  
Her name isn't even Michelle, it's Alliana. Why didn't she tell us that her name was Alliana Winner. I can't believe this.  
Duo flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop wondering about what Alliana had said. About being Quatre's twin, about having to protect him until another agent came along, about having to leave.  
I'll probably never see her again. I'm such an idiot. I never should have said what I did.  
The door to Duo's room opened and Heero poked his head through.  
"Are you okay Duo?" Heero asked in his monotonous voice he always used.  
"Me? I'm fine Heero, don't worry about me. You gotta keep your eyes on Relena and make sure she doesn't snatch you up in a trap of L-O-V-E." Duo said, batting his eyes trying to look very girly.  
"Duo, I'm serious. You don't seem like yourself."  
"I told you, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."  
Heero just looked at Duo for a minute, and then left, closing the door on his way.  
Duo just continued to stare at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. Then, after a short while, he got up and left th apartment he shared with Heero and Wufei.  
  
Alliana was packing her things when James walked in the room.  
"Someone is at the door and wants to see you," he said.  
"Who is it?" Alliana asked.  
"I cannot say, for sure, but the person looks like a girl yet sounds like a boy. And no, it's not Relena because I always use that joke behind her back," he chortled.  
"Alright, I'll go see who it is... since I know you won't tell me," Alliana said, dropping the shirt she had been folding into her suitcase and walked into the front room. Seeing that the front door was slightly open, Alliana walked over to the door and opened it all the way.  
"Hi, can I talk to you?"  
It was Duo.  
She glared at him. "What do you want?" she asked, feeling tension grow in her mind.  
"I just want to talk. Can I come in?" he said.  
She moved and he walked through. As soon as she had closed the door, he turned and took one of her hands in his two.  
"I'm sorry for what you thought I was trying to do but I really like you and I just wanted to give you a small gift showing you how much," Duo said and dropped something into her hand which he was holding and closed hers. "I hope you like it Alliana. It means a lot to me."  
He let go of her hands and walked towards the door. As he was walking, Alliana opened her hand and saw a small silver ring. She turned it around and saw that it was a claddagh ring, a 17th century Irish wedding ring. Her eyes started to water.  
"Duo," she whispered, "where did you get this?"  
Duo stopped walking and turned around slowly. "I got it from the only person I have ever considered my mother, her name was Sister Helen. She gave that to me as a sort of good luck charm, just before the Maxwell Church was attacked," he said. He started to think about when he was handed the ring from Sister Helen. His eyes glazed over as his entire childhood started to play before his eyes.  
Alliana just stared at Duo. She had never seen him so serious before. Although she had only just met him a few days before, she could tell that something was wrong with him; something was bothering him. She walked up to him and stood there for a minute. She looked at his face, and saw it had no expression. A cold, lifeless stare she had never seen before was in his eyes . . .  
Alliana put her arms around him and held him close. She could feel Duo's tears on his face with her own. Duo closed his eyes and put his arms around her. They stood like that for a moment, yet the moment lasted an eternity. After the moment seemed over, they let go of each other. Alliana could see a new expression in Duo's eyes now; a sort of happy, yet sad look.  
"Do you want something to drink?" Alliana asked, it looked as if Duo hadn't cried in the longest time and chances are he didn't really know what to do next.  
She led him into the small kitchen and showed him to the closest chair. Duo sat down and leaned back, closing his eyes.  
"Do you still have to leave?" he asked, trying not to show how much it hurt him.  
Alliana went to the cupboard and got him a cup. "Yes, I do. I can't help where my missions take me. My information contact is lousy with details and I normally have to get myself set up weeks in advance before a mission," she replied as she poured him a glass of water at the fridge door.  
Duo cast sad eyes to the floor. He didn't want Alliana to leave, but if her missions were anything like his, the last thing she needed was a possible emotional attatchment to ditract her. His thoughts were interuppted as a glass entered his vision. He looked up and, smiling slightly, took the glass. "How did Quatre take it?" he asked.  
Alliana looked away from Duo. "I... haven't told him yet," she said quietly, "It's hard to leave family behind, and I can't say goodbyes well."  
There was a silence then. Neither really knew what to say. Duo sipped from his glass of water while thinking. Alliana took her hair out of her double braid and put it in a high ponytail.  
Duo finished his water and, placing the glass on the kitchen table, stood. "I should let you finish packing," he said sadly, "But before you go, I want to take you out on the town. You can't just leave Relena-land without at least partying once." He turned his cobalt eyes to Alliana and waited for her answer.  
Alliana finally brought her gaze to Duo, "I'd like that a lot. I'm almost done packing anyway, it's not like I had a lot with me originally. Will you wait while I finish?" She smiled, awaiting Duo's answer.  
"Oh, I think I can wait a little while. But don't take too long," Duo joked, sitting back down in the chair.  
Alliana laughed, left the kitchen, went into her room, and finished packing. She also changed from her jean shorts and long grey shirt into a powder blue shirt with split sleeves and a knee length black skirt that had a slit come up to the mid-thigh area.  
  
Duo watched as Alliana returned from her room in a newer outfit than the one she had left in. She had gone from hot to sexy with a shirt, a skirt, and a change in hairstyle. Duo stood and gave her a quick look over. "Can she get any more gorgeous?"  
"Ready to go, Duo?"  
"Of course, Mademoiselle," Duo replied, offering Alliana his arm when he reached her.  
"Why thank you, kind Sir," Alliana jested, taking his arm.  
They walked out of the apartment leaving a fairly confused James in the doorway. 


End file.
